Battery for electric or hybrid vehicles might be frequently installed or uninstalled for many reasons:                If a discharged battery should be permuted with a charged one,        If the battery is rented or shared,        For maintenance purpose,        For safety after an accident,        When the battery has to be adapted according to the vehicle usages such as autonomy, weight, availability of recharging stations and so on. . . .        
Install and uninstall a vehicle battery are complex operations due to: its weight, its size, its brittleness, its relative high voltage, its ventilation needs, its location under or inside the vehicle and its high cost. Usually they require heavy means of handling, even robots and highly qualified staff. Even integrated to the vehicle, these operations are subject to many patents such as WO/2002/004275, DE 31 21 698 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,063 A, CH 184 758 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,513 A. They all describe complex devices or heavy means of handling.
The purpose of the system according to the invention is to avoid these disadvantages by integrating, inside the vehicle, a simple and cheap device for handling the removable battery which does not require any outside assistance or skill staff.
As the system should provide an automatic electrical connection with the battery, It also provides an automatic connection for a plug of an eventual high-power charger. The current trend is to minimize the recharge time that implies higher and higher power connectors. Those are less and less easy to handle for human, and they are more and more difficult to integrate esthetically on the vehicle body. The device according to the invention mitigates these difficulties.
The battery weight can reach 250 Kg, which needs to be supported by the vehicle structure. Either it induces an additional structure weight which almost doubles the impact, or the maximum working load has to be reduced. At the end, electric vehicles are relatively heavy. The device according to the invention mitigates this difficulty.